


Stalk Me Baby

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Steve has finally come home to take a break from looking for his friend; only to have said friend come and find him instead. Cue the stalking and happy sexy ending. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated/Edited as of January 19th, 2017 Enjoy!

Two days, _two days_ and already he had felt far worse than he was prepared for. Steve Rogers had been home for _two_ _fucking miserable_ days and already he was losing his mind. After being out for nearly eight months looking for his best friend, he had finally agreed to come home and regroup. Of course it hadn't been his choice, however. Sam and Natasha were definitely to blame for his return and although he didn't agree with it in the least, he had finally given in. 

If Bucky didn't want to be found right now, then he wouldn't be found. It was as simple as that. Natasha and Sam had been with him nearly every step of the way and after eight gruelling months of living in cheap motels and shitty cars, he had finally agreed to come home and get his head in a better state. But now, well…now he was going _absolutely mental_. 

He hadn't been sleeping much at all while they had been out searching for Bucky and of course being home hadn't changed that. So here he was, out in the cool crisp air of a fall morning, running as if his life depended on it. 

He was tired, exhausted really, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep much. He sighed as he came to a walk. He was coming back towards his house now and he shook his head slightly when he noticed the fancy car parked out front of his house. Just then, Tony stepped out of the car and smoothed out his shirt a little. 

"Hey Cap," Tony greeted, smiling gently as he turned towards the blonde. "Didn't think to let me know you were back in town?" 

Steve sighed before reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry, Tony. Been a bit distracted. What are you doing here so early? Everything alright?" 

Tony smiled softly and took a few steps towards the blonde, "Yeah, everything's alright. Just thought I'd come by, see if you wanted to get breakfast or something." 

Steve nodded, his lips drawn in a tight line. He knew what this was. He wasn't an idiot. He was being checked up on. “Yeah...breakfast. I guess that would be a good idea," He murmured and Tony gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Great, then you should definitely shower first. I can smell you from here,” Tony laughed and scrunched up his nose. 

Steve let a soft chuckle escape him as he started up the driveway, Tony in tow. "Yeah yeah, I'll make some coffee for you and I'll hop in the shower,” Steve offered, waving his hand casually. 

Tony laughed lightly, "Your coffee is shit, Rogers. I'll wait for breakfast." 

Steve just smiled and shook his head, "I thought you might be stopping by, so I took it upon myself to buy the good stuff for ya'." 

Tony smirked and patted the soldier on the shoulder lightly as Steve opened the door and motioned for the brunette to step inside. "Well wasn't that sweet of you, Cap," Tony cooed. 

Steve just shrugged and smiled before followed the genius inside, turning to close the door behind them. He stopped short however as he went to set his keys down on the little table just inside the door. 

There was a deep purple orchid petal sitting on the dark wood. So out of place…and definitely something he had not brought inside himself. He studied it for only a moment before he was quickly on high alert. 

Very quietly he shut and locked the door behind him before taking in his surroundings. Tony was on his phone and babbling about coffee and making his way towards the kitchen and Steve very carefully followed him. Nothing seemed out of place. No unusual sounds to be heard, no heavy footfalls or anything off, really. 

Tony started chattering on about how boring things had been back at the tower since the three had been gone and Steve tried to keep up his end of the conversation while he went to put the coffee maker on. Tony obviously hadn't picked up on anything unusual about the way Steve was acting and no one seemed to be pouncing for the moment so he thought this was a good sign. 

Steve made a point to let Tony know to help himself to anything in the kitchen before he casually checked the other rooms on the main floor for signs of an intruder. When he found none, he went upstairs to take a shower and after scouring the top floor and checking the rooms carefully only to find absolutely nothing, did he finally go to his bathroom. 

His heart had been pounding wildly in his chest since he had seen the petal. He swallowed hard as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He knew who had been here, he knew what that petal meant. He just didn't know how to handle it at the moment. 

He met his baby blues in the mirror and swallowed around the horrible lump in his throat. Bucky had been here. Not just in town…but in _his home_. He was trembling hard now and he continued to try and even out his breathing. He felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. _Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out._ He told himself as he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before pushing away from the sink and starting the shower. 

By the time he had managed to strip down and get under the hot spray of the shower, his breathing had calmed but his heart was still hammering away under his skin. He swallowed thickly and quietly started to wash his hair. He could barely focus on his routine, but it was just as easy to do it without putting much thought in the matter. 

Bucky was back. He had found Steve and that meant something. Surely it did. The orchid petal…that was another thing entirely. Orchids had been his mother's favourite flower and he had shared in that with her. They had both loved the beautiful deep purple flowers and Bucky _knew that_. 

He had remembered something and _that_ …that was so overwhelming in and of itself. Steve fought through the tears that threatened to escape and finally tore himself from the shower to get dressed. 

 

For the rest of the morning he tried to keep up with Tony, indulging him in conversation and sharing a cup of coffee over the kitchen island. When they left the house to get breakfast together, Steve was nearly back to himself. He was still stuck in his head, but outwardly he appeared to be taking things well. 

He hadn't said a word to Tony, of course. However, the moment he and Tony went to part ways and Steve was walking up the driveway, he felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle and stand on end. He could feel eyes on him. 

Calmly, he approached his door before turning slightly to throw Tony a wave as the genius pulled away from the curb. Steve was left alone…or not. It wasn't Tony's gaze that had sparked that odd sensation at the back of his neck. He had had to suppress the overwhelming urge to shiver as he walked across the threshold of his home and shut the door behind him. 

His gaze fell towards the petal on the table and gingerly he scooped it up before bringing it into the kitchen. He picked a small glass out of the cupboard before filling it half way with water. 

He stared at the glass for a moment before laying the petal in the water and watching it float there lazily. He stared at it for a while, just observing, listening to the sounds around him. He heard nothing of course. Nothing unusual anyway. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a soft sigh. Bucky was back and even though he wasn't ready to show himself just yet, this.…this little petal..this little clue…this little piece of a memory…it was just what Steve needed and Bucky _knew_ that. 

So Steve would wait, he wouldn't rush in an attempt to confront his friend. He would wait, just like Sam and Natasha had been telling him to for months. When Bucky was ready, he would come forward and it looked like he was going to maybe do it soon. Steve could only hope that would be the case. 

Picking up his phone as he made his way into his living room room to settle in on the couch to watch a little bit of television, he opened up a message to Natasha.

 

Steve - He’s here. I’m safe.

Nat - Do you need me?

Steve - No, he hasn’t come out. But he’s been here. He’s been watching me.

Nat - Steve, you’re in danger. I’m coming over.

Steve - Don’t. He’s remembered something. He left me something. He remembers. I’m not afraid, Nat. It’s Bucky for crying out loud.

Nat - You call me immediately if things go south.

Steve - I know, things will be ok Nat. 

Nat - Watch your back Cap.

 

Steve smiled gently and deleted the conversation before locking his phone and tucking it into his pocket. He strode across to the couch and sat down, turning on the television to distract himself for just a little while.

 

So he did what he could to be patient. He kept himself busy for the rest of the day and the day after that and the day after that. No other little clues or tokens had been left for him to find, but it didn't upset him. Because he knew that Bucky was there…Bucky had been watching. Bucky was _still_ watching. Nearly from the moment he woke up to the time he went to bed, he felt eyes on him. 

The little hairs at the back of his neck were always prickling up. When he was alone it was such an uneasy feeling to have. Knowing you're being watched so closely and trying to do everything in your power not to let on that you _know_ that you're being watched. 

He tried to keep going about his normal routine, trying to get some shuteye when he could, reading, watching television, going grocery shopping and the like. For the most part he was capable of playing cool, but after two weeks had passed by and the constant watchfulness exhibited by his friend didn’t decrease, he was starting to lose his cool. 

And Bucky was getting braver. 

 

Steve had been on the phone with Sam while he wandered around the grocery store not far from his house. Sam was chatting animatedly about a movie he had been to see last weekend and Steve was laughing lightly as he listened to his friend. 

It was in the middle of his laughter that he had felt that familiar prickling at the back of his neck and for the briefest of moments he could have sworn that someone had pressed a hand to his lower back. He immediately stilled, his laughter cut short as he turned quickly to see if someone was standing behind him. 

He looked around wildly for a moment, but of course, saw no one. He swallowed hard and let his gaze flit from one face to the next but of course there was no one anywhere close to him. He closed his eyes and tried to count to ten to steady himself. 

Sam was asking him something. "I-I'm sorry…what did you say? I got distracted,” Steve muttered. 

“Oh, everything okay, Cap? What're you doing, anyway?” Sam asked curiously.

"I'm grocery shopping…just…got distracted…” Steve tried, biting his lower lip gently. 

"No problem, what's for dinner tonight?" Sam laughed lightly in his ear and Steve glanced down at the basket in his arms. 

He immediately began to tremble when he saw a small basket of deep purple plums tucked inside. He wasn't the one to put them there. "I was going to make some pasta…maybe some garlic bread too…" He murmured distractedly and Sam made a noise of approval. 

"Sounds delicious, think you'd be up for a movie night soon?" Sam asked casually.

Steve nodded and started walking towards the checkout, "Yeah. That'd be nice. Something I've been wanting to talk to you about actually. How about Friday?" Steve asked.

“Hmm...I think I can manage that. Make me dinner?" Sam cooed playfully.

Steve laughed lightly, but it sounded strained to his own ears, "Yeah, Sam. I'll make you dinner. Come by for around six. I'll see you then, alright? I gotta go and check out." 

"Course Steve, I'll be there. Bye for now,” Sam singsonged.

“Bye,” Steve whispered and hung up, pocketing his phone. 

He shifted uncomfortably in the checkout line and continued to glance around him to see if he could spot his friend. Bucky was definitely getting braver. He couldn't help the little smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as the cashier put the plums in a bag for him. He nodded and gave his thanks before leaving the store. 

That afternoon he busied himself with putting away his groceries and when he put a few of the plums in the fridge and a few on the counter in his fruit basket, he felt a little nervous. He wondered why Bucky had slipped the fruit into his basket. Did he intend to eat any of them? Did he just want Steve to try them? Or did he just want to see if Steve would even buy them in the first place? 

He chuckled inwardly to himself as he took a seat at the centre kitchen island and flipped open his book. He started to read and about ten minutes in, he picked up one of the plums and admired it. He knew Bucky was in the house. He could feel eyes on him, but he didn't know where his friend was exactly at the moment. 

He didn't make a big deal of looking around but he did wonder what could possibly be prompting the brunette to stalk him like this. And really…it _was_ stalking. He rolled his eyes at the thought and bit into the plum. 

Without much thought, he made a little yummy noise and blushed at the little moan that slipped past his lips. The plum was incredibly sweet and he smiled a little as he swallowed the piece of fruit. 

However, the second that little moan left his lips, he swore he could hear a sharp inhale of breath from somewhere behind him. He froze and couldn't help the slight tremble that started at the base of his spine. He forced himself to stay still and return his gaze to the book in his hand while biting into the plum once again. 

This time he didn't moan at the taste. He swallowed audibly and stared down at the page in front of him. He could barely make out the words on the page and just stared blankly for a while as he continued to eat the fruit. Bucky didn't make a move after that initial inhale and Steve had never been more on edge than he was at this moment. But clearly, Bucky wasn't ready. 

 

By the time Friday night had rolled around, Steve had been on edge for the last few days. Bucky had been in his peripherals for the last three days. He was still keeping just out of sight and was still too quick for Steve to get a proper look, but he was still _there_. 

After the initial shock of nearly catching sight of him during his morning run a few days ago, he had realized that Bucky was clearly doing this on purpose. He was a shadow to Steve. He wouldn't let the blonde get a good look at him and the more Steve tried, the farther away Bucky would retreat. 

So Steve stopped trying to catch a glimpse. Which meant that by Friday afternoon, he could feel Bucky's presence as he moved about his kitchen, busying himself with dinner preparations. Steve tried to ignore it as best he could, trying with difficulty to keep his movements easy and unhurried. 

He wondered if having Sam there would prompt Bucky to leave. He was nervous about it of course. He had wanted to talk to Sam about this, but he couldn't very well bring it up if Bucky was in the house. He shook his head gently at the thought before he reached for his phone. 

He pulled up his messages with Sam and tried to figure out what to text. He decided that he'd better be honest and just come out with it. 

 

Steve - Hey Sam. I need you to do me a favour.

Sam - Sure buddy, what's up? 

Steve - Pretend not to notice the ex-assassin hiding in my house. 

 

There were several minutes of only the three little ...'s at the bottom of the message and Steve couldn't help chewing his bottom lip with worry. Maybe he should have phrased that better. 

 

Sam - You better be making me dessert. 

 

Steve grinned and shot him a text back. 

 

Steve - Deal. 

 

By the time six o-clock had rolled around, Steve had prepared steaks, grilled vegetables and mashed potatoes and he even went so far as to bake an apple pie and pick up some vanilla ice cream. He chuckled softly to himself as he popped the pie into the oven just as the doorbell rang. 

"Come in!" Steve called and immediately Sam opened the front door, stepping into the entry way. 

“Honey, I'm home!" Sam returned and Steve laughed lightly as he came to greet his friend at the door. 

"Hey, dinner's ready. Come have a seat. How're you?" Steve asked as he watched his friend remove his shoes and jacket. 

"Ugh, smells heavenly in here. I'm good. What did you make?" Sam asked with a grin as he followed the blonde into the kitchen.

Steve smiled and went towards the stove to dish out their plates, Sam following close behind, “It's a surprise, can I get you a beer?" 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Sure. How're holdin' up?" 

Steve smiled at his friend over his shoulder gently as he brought their plates to the table. He set them down and went to the fridge to grab a couple of drinks for the both of them. "I'm doing alright. Just trying to keep myself busy,” Steve replied before setting their beers down on the table. 

Sam nodded and took his seat, grinning down at the fully loaded plate in front of him, ”Wow, Steve. This looks fantastic." 

Steve smiled gently and slipped into his own seat, "Hope you like it." 

Sam nodded and smiled across at his friend before they started up their dinner and conversation flowed freely. It wasn't until Steve was clearing away their plates and asked Sam to go and start up Netflix did he feel the familiar prickling at the back of his neck. He slowly exhaled as he pulled the pie out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. 

"I hope you like apple pie!" Steve called out to his friend. 

Sam laughed, "You're such a golden boy, Steven!” He joked. 

Steve laughed and shook his head before coming to join Sam in the living room, "It'll be cooled enough to eat in a bit. It's still too hot. So, what do you want to watch?" Steve asked. 

Sam shrugged, "Feel like a comedy?" 

Steve nodded and sat down next to his friend. "Yeah, that sounds good. You pick,” Steve told him. 

Sam nodded and flicked through a couple of suggestions based on some of the other movies they had watched together and chuckled softly to himself, "How about Shaun of the Dead?" 

Steve shrugged, "Uh, sure? What's it about?" 

"Zombies and best friends,” Sam told him with a grin. 

Steve chuckled and shrugged, "Sure, whatever floats your boat." 

Sam laughed and hit play and they both got settled on the couch to watch the movie. A little ways in they paused the film and Steve disappeared to the kitchen to cut a couple of slices of pie for them. 

He stood in front of the cooling pie with the biggest shit eating grin for all of a minute before he started to cut two slices for him and his friend. Of course there was already a chunk _missing_ when he got there and an empty plate and fork sitting in the sink with their other dishes. 

He bit his lower lip gently and pulled out the ice cream to add to their pie and by the time he returned to the living room with their plates, his grin had turned into a bright smile. Sam eyed him curiously for a moment before he accepted his plate and they started up the movie again. If Steve laughed a little harder and smiled a little more during the rest of the film, Sam didn't say anything.

As Sam was helping tidy up the kitchen after the movie was over he momentarily stiffened when he saw a slight shadow slip past the kitchen entryway. He tried not to look and Steve saved him the trouble by stepping up beside him and hip checking him lightly, "Thanks for coming by tonight, Sam. I appreciate the company." 

Sam just smiled up at the blonde nervously, "Not a problem, Cap. Glad I could keep you company. And listen, thanks for dinner and dessert. Just…don't be a stranger, okay?”

Steve smiled gently and patted his friend's shoulder, "I know, Sam. I'll try." 

Sam nodded and sighed, "Alright, well, I'd better get going. I've got an early meeting in the morning." 

Steve nodded, "Course, I'll walk you out." 

Sam nodded and they started towards the front door together. Steve watched from the doorway as his friend got into his car, casting a slight wave before he drove off. Steve sighed softly and shut the door, locking up and turning off the outside lights. 

He turned then and went into the living room, stopping to turn on his stereo before going back into the kitchen to finish doing the dishes. He sighed softly to himself as he let his mind wander and started singing softly under his breath. It was Frank Sinatra's, _The Way You Look Tonight_. One of his many favourites, he had decided. 

He glanced up at the clock and realized that it was going on ten o-clock and soon he finished up the dishes and went back out into the living room to shut off the stereo. He passed by the kitchen again and eyed the fruit bowl with the last two plums and quietly picked one up before he headed up towards his bedroom. The rest of the plums had slowly disappeared over the course of the week of their own accord.

 

He set his plum down on the night stand before going into the bathroom to wash up. When he came back into the bedroom he forced himself to swallow down the lump in his throat when he noticed the shadow by his bedroom door. 

The door was still open, and between the wall and the open door, the typically only slightly shadowed space was now pitch black. He went towards his dresser then and pulled out a light t-shirt and sweatpants. Setting them down on the bed he went to the other side and with his back to the door, he started to undress. 

He couldn't help the slight tremble of his hands as he pulled his sweater off and then fumbled a little with his belt buckle for a moment. As calmly as he could, he pulled his belt free and tossed it onto the bed. 

He slipped out of his jeans and socks before he pulled on his sweat pants and t-shirt and proceeded to put away his dirty clothes in the hamper. He tucked the belt away before moving to turn on the bedside lamp and grab his sketchbook and pencil.

Making himself comfortable in bed, sitting cross legged with his back up against the headboard, he flipped open his sketchbook to a fresh page. Idly he allowed his pencil to flow freely against the page. It took a little while for him to realize what he was actually drawing and he blushed deeply when he realized he had started tracing the lines of a very familiar jawline. 

He bit his lower lip gently before he reached out for his plum, bringing it to his lips to take a bite. Sighing after the initial sweetness filled his mouth, he savoured the taste and allowed himself to continue his sketch. After a little while, his eyes started to grow heavy and he yawned before setting his sketchbook on the nightstand. 

As he reached to shut off his lamp, his eyes met with the darkness by the door, staring into that dark shadow. He couldn’t make anything out, just as he knew he wouldn’t. This wasn’t the first time Bucky had been in his room with him, but it was the first time he’d been about to go to sleep with the ex-assassin still there with him. 

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and turned out the light before laying back down, turning onto his side so that he was facing away from the door. He tried to keep his breathing even. He knew Bucky wasn’t here to hurt him, but it was still overwhelming to know that his best friend was watching from the shadows and clearly intended to stay while he slept.

He couldn’t suppress the shiver then and he drew the blankets up a little more about his shoulders. He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to even out. He knew it would take him a while to fall asleep and he did his best to try and relax his body, despite his breathing not evening out.

 

Bucky stood in the darkness of the bedroom, breathing quietly, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. He swallowed hard as he watched the blonde trying to fall asleep before him. His entire being yearned for this man and he was powerless to fight against it. He was sure now that he never wanted to. 

He had been on the run for so long and he was just so tired. _So damn tired_. He had done what he could to stay away from the blonde since he had pulled him from the Potomac; since he had started to remember. 

He _knew him_. He remembered his name and that face and a much smaller body. Even now, as he looked upon the blonde before him, he knew that he knew him. Memories had flooded back to him over the last eight months and he had struggled to make sense of them and now, now he felt like he finally understood it all. 

When the blonde had finally stopped looking, when he had finally gone home, Bucky knew that it was time. He couldn’t bear to wait any longer. So he followed him home. Home…back in Brooklyn and only a short car ride away from where they had grown up together as kids. 

He lips quirked in a barely there smile and he breathed a little deeper when he heard the familiar even breaths of the man before him. He had finally fallen asleep. He stood in the shadows for nearly an hour longer, just observing, just thinking, _remembering_.

When he finally could bring himself to move from his place by the door, he quietly approached the bed. The blankets had shifted down a little as the blonde had shifted in sleep and carefully he pulled the covers up to drape across his shoulders. Watching him sleep was so calming. 

Trembling, he reached out to brush the soldier’s beautiful blonde hair from his eyes. He was still breathing deeply, clearly fast asleep and Bucky couldn’t help the little smile from gracing his lips. After a few moments he finally managed to pull himself away from the blonde, slipping from the room and making his way back downstairs. 

Carefully, he slipped downstairs into the living room where he walked towards the window that looked out into the street. He pulled the drapes slightly to peek outside and after no more than a moment of standing there, he let out an audible sigh. “Please don’t wake him,” He murmured.

Quietly he turned to gaze upon the Spider. She sighed lightly and took a step towards him, “I won’t…but we need to talk.” 

He nodded, “He won’t hear us down here.”

Natasha watched as the brunette walked towards the couch and took a seat. She carefully moved to stand in front of the television on the other side of the coffee table, facing the couch. “Are you going to tell me what you’re doing here?” She asked.

Bucky nodded and sat back against the cushions a little, “I’m sorry, you know…for all he pain I’ve caused…” He murmured softly.

Natasha studied him quietly for a moment, “You know it’s not your fault, Barnes. None of this is…” 

Bucky swallowed thickly before he shifted in his seat, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, “It was by my hand…every single one of them…I did it, Natalia…”

Natasha frowned a little and took a step towards him, “It may have been your hand, your body…but you and I both know your mind was damaged…you were brainwashed, James. _They_ made you do it and it you didn’t follow their orders…you wouldn’t be here right now…”

Bucky frowned deeply then, lowering his gaze to the coffee table between them,   
“I should have fought harder…I should have been stronger, I-“

“ _Enough_ ,” She snapped and immediately lowered her voice. “Enough,” She said again, softer. “None of this was your fault, James. You did what you had to do to survive. You were not in your right mind, but you are now, aren’t you?” She murmured.

Bucky swallowed hard before he quickly rose to his feet, striding towards the front window once again. “I remember a lot…not everything…some of it is jumbled still…like short clips of a movie…other times, it’s just a picture…a moment…but they’re my memories…” He shook his head gently, “My mind is broken… _I’m_ broken…” He said hurriedly.

“You’re not,” She spoke low, her tone firm as she came to his side.

He glanced towards the red-head for a moment, just observing her. She was looking out the window, watching the breeze stir the leaves that still clung to the trees outside, a few being stripped and carried away with the wind. 

“I can’t take back what I’ve done. I can’t make everything better either. I’m not who I used to be…who he remembers,” He sighed softly then, turning to look outside once more.

“He knows all of that, James. He doesn’t expect you to be the man he remembers…he most certainly is not the man you remember either. He just wants his friend and if you can’t be that…then don’t do this to him anymore…please,” She whispered.

Bucky closed his eyes and forced himself to steady his breathing, “Natalia…I don’t know what I’m doing…I just-I _can’t_ be apart from him any more. I feel like I’m _dyin’_ when I’m not with him.” He choked back a sob and started towards the kitchen. 

Natasha quickly followed him, watching as the brunette braced his hands against the kitchen island, staring down at the apple pie and the last plum in the fruit basket. His eyes were brimming with tears and he forced himself to swallow around the lump in his throat before he spoke, “He fucking baked an apple pie, Natalia…a _fucking apple pie_.”

Her lips quirked slightly as she regarded him for a moment. “He’s _so good_ …all the way through…deep down into his _fucking bones_. I…I’m _rotten…filthy-_ ” Bucky muttered angrily.

“ _James_ ,” She breathed harshly. “You are not…you cannot believe that even for a moment. _He_ doesn’t believe that about you. He knows you are _good_ and st _rong_ , _brave…_ James, he _needs you…_ ” She told him earnestly.

Bucky swallowed hard and looked up to meet the Spider’s gaze. She held it. “He’s been so sure of you since he first laid eyes on you. He never doubted you, he never gave up on you…” She continued.

Bucky was shaking slightly as he broke free from her gaze, looking back down at the pie in front of him. “Even when I didn’t know who I was…he did-that look in his eyes when he said my name back on that helicarrier…” He swallowed hard and shut his eyes for a moment to collect himself, “ _God_ it fucking _hurt me_ and I didn’t know _why.”_ He seethed.

Natasha watched him silently for a moment longer as he grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, both metal and flesh alike. “He loves you, you know…over 70 years and he still loves you. Refuses to go on any dates any of us set him up on, refused to move on even when he thought you were gone. He needs you, James. He’s always needed you,” She murmured. 

Bucky looked up at her then, his face softening, his fists unclenching, “I’ve always needed _him_.” 

She smiled softly and sighed, “You should make a point to speak to Stark soon…he’s been getting anxious and it’s getting harder for me to keep him off your back.” 

Bucky sighed and nodded, “Yeah…I know. Figured he’d be the first one to know I was in town. Guy’s a fuckin’ _genius_ …don’t tell him I said that.” He muttered, shaking a metal finger at her lightly.

She chuckled softly and rolled her eyes, “I wouldn’t, don’t need his ego gettin’ any bigger.” 

He smirked slightly and sighed, his shoulders relaxing a little, “Think he’d let me just drop by?” He gave her a lopsided smile and she pulled a phone out of her jacket pocket, sliding it across the counter towards him.

“He gave this to me the day after he met with Steve. Said he thought you’d need it when you were ready,” She shrugged gently.

Bucky picked up the phone and nodded gently. “Yeah… _genius,_ ” He muttered and rolled his eyes.

She just smiled and started towards the back door, clearly where she had managed to slip in. “Our numbers are already in there…and _James_?” She called softly as she stepped outside.

He perked up a little at the playful tone in her voice and cocked his head to observe her.

“Please take a shower…” She chuckled.

He grinned then and nodded, “Yeah yeah…goodnight, Natalia.” 

She just smiled and disappeared out into the darkness. Carefully he locked the door behind her before slipping out through the garage, making sure to lock the door behind him once he made it outside. 

He shook his head in annoyance as he hid the spare key he had found underneath the random piece of brick at the side of the house. _Fuckin’ predictable, Stevie…you’re lucky you’re Captain America and no one would dare fuck with ya’_. He smirked to himself before he slipped off into the night.

 

Tony sighed deeply and sat back in his chair, rolling backwards a few feet towards his desk. He plucked his coffee cup up from the mess of papers and took a sip, grimacing slightly at the coldness of the liquid gold. “Ugh…Jarvis?” He asked. 

“Yes, Sir?” The AI replied. 

“How long have I been down here this time?” He muttered with a slight shake of his head as he set the mug down.

“Only seventeen hours, Sir…but it is important to tell you that you haven’t eaten in 26 hours. Perhaps a bit of a break is in order?” The AI attempted.

Tony chuckled softly and shrugged, “Yeah, yeah…I guess a bite to eat and some hot coffee would be a good idea right about now.”

“I most certainly agree, Sir,” The AI responded.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed before standing and heading towards the elevator. He made his way up to the communal kitchen and was thankful to find no one else around at this hour. He sighed and put on a fresh pot of coffee, humming softly to himself as he busied himself in the fridge, pulling out an orange. 

He stepped back and as he shut the door, he caught sight of a flash of metal in his peripherals and jumped, flattening himself back against the wall beside the refrigerator. 

“Easy, Stark,” Bucky teased, grinning slightly at the startled brunette. 

Tony huffed, clutching at his chest as he came down from his surprise. “Shit, you scared me, Barnes,” He muttered.

Bucky laughed lightly, “I’m sorry…kinda’…no, never mind-I’m not.” 

Tony scowled at him and pushed away from the wall a little to move towards the kitchen island, “Was wondering when you’d show up- J? Why the hell didn’t you tell me he was in the Tower?”

“I am sorry, Sir. But Sergeant Barnes seems to have acquired an access code…” The AI trailed off and Tony scowled even harder.

“Of course you have one,” Tony muttered and Bucky smirked before taking a seat at the island. “So…to what do I owe the pleasure, Barnes?” Tony asked casually.

Bucky smiled softly and sighed then, “Natalia paid me a visit earlier, gave me that fancy phone of yours. Thanks, by the way…you know I’m no good at holdin’ on to the damn things…anyway, she said I should drop by for a chat.”

Tony nodded and started peeling his orange, glancing over at the coffee maker to see if it was ready yet. It wasn’t. “Couldn’t of called first?” He asked in a huff.

Bucky shrugged, “Nah, figured I’d stop by…never did like the telephone much.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Alright…so, what’s going on? You obviously haven’t outed yourself to Cap yet, what’s the hold up?”

Bucky sighed deeply then. Honestly, he and Tony had been talking to one another for months now. About four months into Steve’s mission to find him, Bucky had doubled back to one of his older hideouts and came face to face with Iron-Man and after a brief altercation, they had managed to work through a few things and had been in communication ever since. 

Tony had known that the Winter Solider had been responsible for his parents assassinations but he knew that it wasn’t Bucky who had committed those murders, it had been Hydra first and foremost. 

Bucky had been absolutely floored when Tony had immediately forgiven him and Bucky hadn’t even been in his right mind all that much yet. He was surprised, to put it mildly. Tony had been helping him keep a low profile since their first meeting and had even gone so far as to give Steve, Natasha and Sam false leads from time to time so that he’d be able to get a little further away. 

The minute he’d stepped foot back in New York, however, Jarvis had alerted him and well…a visit to check in with a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed super-soldier was clearly in order. 

“The hold up…” Bucky murmured with a slight shake of his head. “Yeah…I’ve been told to take a shower and I dunno…don’t think I really look all that acceptable at the moment and you know…all that emotional shit.” He grimaced as he looked down at himself. 

He’d been wearing the same clothes for ages now and yeah okay…he was a little ripe. Finding time to wash it all when Steve had been out of the house long enough had only happened a couple of times over the last few weeks so he’d had to make due. The ex-assassin glanced over at Tony then only to notice the genius grinning evilly. 

“What?” Bucky prompted, standing up a little straighter.

“Oh…this is going to be fun… _Jarvis_?” Tony hollered. 

“Yes, Sir?” The AI replied…and he didn’t sound impressed.

“Cancel my appointments tomorrow…I need the whole day off and…get Pepper to call me first thing. I’m going to need her help,” Tony was grinning, eyeing the ex-assassin with a very unusual glint in his eyes.

“Very well, Sir,” The AI replied.

Bucky eyed the genius warily, “Stark…I just need a shower, a place to… _attempt_ to sleep and maybe a change of clothes. Whatever you’ve got planned, I can assure you that it’s not necessary.” 

Tony chuckled softly and waved his hand, moving towards his coffee maker to pour himself a cup, “Oh it definitely is necessary, Barnes. How about you relax and enjoy a cup of coffee with me and then I’ll get you settled in for the night. Tomorrow, you and I are going to spend some quality time together. You still owe me, after all.” 

Tony returned with two cups of coffee and took a seat next to the soldier. “Yeah, yeah, Tony…I guess I do,” He sighed and shook his head before accepting the cup of coffee and taking a tentative sip. 

Tony nodded and immediately started jabbering on about what he planned to do with the soldier for the next twenty-four hours. Apparently the genius wanted Bucky to take at least two showers, get a hair cut, shave; ‘ _for the love of God, shave!’…_ get fitted for some new…’ _much more stylish_ ’ clothing and then grab lunch and then be on his merry way. 

Bucky simply grinned and bore it, listening to the genius ramble on until it was nearly two in the morning. Finally he was shown to a spare bedroom on Tony’s floor where he wouldn’t be disturbed and once inside he had slumped back against the door and banged his head a few times and then once more for good measure.

“I must be an idiot for coming to Stark with this,” He muttered.

“Sergeant Barnes…if I may?” The AI interrupted smoothly.

Bucky rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door, “You may.”

“Mr. Stark speaks very highly of you, you know. Not to anyone in particular…just to me…he tends to ramble when he’s got something on his mind. He wouldn’t be doing all of this for you if he did not care for you, Sergeant Barnes,” The AI told him.

Bucky sighed and rubbed his eyes slightly as he nodded, “Yeah…I sort of got that impression. Probably the first time I met the guy…Howard…I can see a lot of him in his son. But don’t tell him I said that…” Bucky said quickly.

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” The AI replied. 

Sighing softly, Bucky moved farther into the room before kicking off his boots and slowly stripping out of his hoodie and combat gear. He made his way into the bathroom and took a shower and once he was curled up under the soft blankets in a bed that was far too big, he managed to fall asleep, even if it was just for a little while. 

 

The next morning Jarvis had woken the soldier with the promise of breakfast and coffee and a message from Stark; “Good morning Sunshine! Take a shower, _shave!_ Get dressed and come over to have breakfast with me and Pepper! We’ve got a busy day ahead of us!” 

Bucky groaned softly and nodded, “Yeah, yeah…I’m on it.” He muttered before heading towards the bathroom. 

When he’d managed a second shower, thoroughly scrubbed himself down, brushed his teeth, his hair…but refused to shave (just because), he made his way down the hall to join Tony and Pepper in Tony’s kitchenette. 

“ _You didn’t shave!_ ” Tony cried, his hands flying up in exasperation. 

Bucky grinned and nodded as he strode towards the genius, only to stop short when he caught sight of the beautiful woman standing by the kitchen sink holding a tablet. She looked up at him then and gave him a warm smile and suddenly Bucky felt very self conscious. “Uh…good morning,” He greeted nervously.

Tony guffawed and strode towards the brunette, “You’re lucky my stylist will be here soon. You’re hopeless.”

Pepper rolled her eyes in fond amusement and strode towards them both, extending her hand out towards the brunette, “Good morning, Sergeant Barnes. I’m Pepper. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Bucky smiled charmingly at her and immediately reached for her hand, but instead of shaking it politely, he raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. “It’s lovely to finally meet _you_ , Miss Potts. I’ve heard so much about you,” Bucky told her gently. 

She laughed and slowly withdrew her hand and Bucky let her, bowing his head slightly towards her in recognition. “I hope only good things…” She said lightly.

Bucky chuckled and then was rudely interrupted by Tony clearing his throat, “Uh…if you’d like to join us for breakfast, we have lots to discuss.”

Bucky smiled and followed the two over to take a seat at the kitchen island, taking notice of the incredible spread of food laid out before them. “My my…this looks fantastic,” Bucky murmured, glancing around at all of the fruit. 

His gaze immediately fixed on a couple of plums nestled amongst a few peaches and he scooped one up. “We didn’t know what you’d like, so we just got a little bit of everything,” Tony told him with a shrug. 

Bucky hummed appreciatively and took a bite into the plum, he savoured it for a long moment before swallowing. “Thanks for the clothes and the accommodations. I appreciate it, Tony. I won’t stay long, I’ll be out of your hair soon,” He promised.

Tony and Pepper simultaneously rolled their eyes and Bucky resisted the urge to furrow his brows at them. “Those clothes…no…those are just ratty spares I had for you to throw on while we gathered a few things for you. I told you last night. You’re getting a new wardrobe today, a fresh look, if you will,” Tony told him. 

Tony was smiling brightly now as he eyed the soldier. Bucky frowned gently, “You really don’t need to do any of that, Tony. It’s not necessary.”

Pepper chuckled softly and shook her head, “James…may I call you James?” She asked.

Bucky nodded gently and she continued, “Tony has been working on something for you for quite some time now…actually, since he had discovered you were alive. He’s pulled a lot of strings and well…to put it simply…you’ve got ‘back pay’.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed slightly, “Uh…what?” 

Tony smirked a little, “I’m in the process of bringing you back from the dead, Barnes. As in…a few higher ups are working on bringing you back to the land of the living. The final go ahead obviously can’t take place without your consent, but the financials are already taken care of. As in…you’re set up with a bank account that contains over 70 years of military back pay,” Tony told him.

Bucky grimaced slightly, “Stark…that’s ridiculous. I don’t need all that…however much it is…I don’t _need_ it.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and Pepper simply sighed. “Steve was given the same treatment when he was found. He’s sitting on a good fortune and although I’m sure he would most definitely take you in, wouldn’t you be happy knowing that you can be self sustained, so to speak?” Tony asked.

Bucky glanced away then. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t exactly given it much thought. He had access to funds the last while thanks to an inactive Hydra account that had been set up for missions in the past. He’d been slowly bleeding it dry though and with no one to replenish it…well, he was starting to scrape the bottom.

“Gettin’ paid for all those years as being somebody’s _dog_ , Tony…I don’t feel right about that sort of thing _at all_. I can’t accept all that…donate it or something…I can’t take it,” He sighed deeply.

Pepper and Tony shared a sympathetic look with each other and Tony let out a deep sigh. “Barnes…look, you deserve this. You've got to stop beating yourself up about this. You need some money at the very least. Once I get it all sorted and you give me the go ahead, we'll discuss it some more. If you really want to donate it all or a portion of it, then we'll go from there. But for now, I'm giving you this,” Tony told him as he pulled out a card and slid it across the counter towards him.

Bucky eyed it warily, "A credit card?" 

Bucky picked it up and eyed it nervously, "Who's taking care of the bill?"

Tony scoffed, "I am and don't be shy, use it however you like. When we get you sorted, we'll get you your own account. For now, I'll be your sugar daddy." He gave the ex-assassin a salacious grin.

Bucky and Pepper simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Fine, Stark. But don't ever refer to yourself as my sugar daddy again, deal?” Bucky asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Deal, Barnes," Tony muttered with only the hint of a playful pout.

Pepper chuckled and sighed, glancing down at her watch, "Alright boys, well I've got to be on my way. Tony, everything is set up in the living room for you. If there's anything you're missing, shoot me a message and I'll make sure to take care of it.” She told him.

Tony nodded and expressed his thanks before kissing her cheek goodbye. She cast Bucky a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder lightly as she strode from the room. Bucky waved and said his good bye and was promptly left to enjoy breakfast with a clearly very over eager Tony. 

By the time they had got settled in the living room, Bucky was feeling completely overwhelmed. "Tony, I don't need all of this…this is-“ Bucky started nervously.

"Nonsense, Barnes. Listen, there's dress pants, jeans, shirts, sweaters…shoes, underwear and socks and pretty well everything else you can think of in here. So have at it, start trying things on, they're all your size. I had Jarvis run a body scan of you to get your measurements and so everything should fit. Just, start trying stuff on. My hair stylist will be here in an hour, so you've got some time to kill,” Tony told him. 

Tony had plopped himself down on one of the couches in front of racks upon racks of clothes that were spread around the room and was now busy playing on his tablet. When Bucky sighed but made no move towards any of the clothes, Tony glanced up at him. "Come on, James. Please try some of it on. I had a privacy screen set up for you over there, so grab whatever you like and pick out a few outfits for now. If there's anything you really don't like, then toss it on that chair and I'll make sure not to send it over later,” Tony told him with a little sigh.

Bucky nodded gently and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, Tony. Just…this is all really overwhelming for me.”

Tony nodded, setting his tablet down before striding over towards the soldier, "I get it. Really, I do. But you've got this and you know we're going to be here for you. You have to know that Steve is going to be here for you too."

Bucky glanced away then, his eyes falling on a pair of shiny black combat boots. He shook his head gently, ”I know, Tony. I know…I've been stalking him for weeks now and he’s...he's not made a move against me. He _trusts me_ , probably more than I trust myself at this point and that…that's _fuckin' scary_. I know he'll always be here for me and I'll do whatever I can to be there for him.” He told him in all seriousness.

Tony nodded gently and smiled, “Alright...well, he isn't going to be too pleased if you show up in those grubby clothes, so get a move on." 

Bucky chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yeah, yeah." 

After a moment more of contemplation, Tony returned to his spot on the couch and Bucky moved to start trying on a few of the clothes laid out for him. He spent a better part of an hour trying on clothes and shoes and just about everything that Tony had managed to gather for him. He finally settled on a comfortable pair of black jeans, a new pair of black combat boots and a black t-shirt. 

Nothing too fancy or anything. He wanted to be comfortable and well…black has always been his choice of colour. When he felt he was finished with his outfit, he moved back out into the living room where Tony was sitting playing on his phone.

"So, what do you think?" Bucky asked, smoothing his hands down the front of his shirt a little. 

Tony looked up at him, tossing his tablet aside as he gave the ex-assassin a wry grin, “Well...black is certainly your colour." 

Tony chuckled softly and Bucky grinned at the genius, "Yeah, yeah…I'm not much for colour. But, I think this looks alright?”

Tony nodded and stood, “Yeah...but it's missing something…hold on a sec." Tony hopped up then and strode over towards one of the racks, sifting through the clothes for a moment before he pulled down a leather jacket. 

“This...this is what's missing," Tony muttered. 

He was grinning now as he strode over towards the soldier. "Put this on,” He demanded.

Bucky eyed it with an approving smile before he took it from him and pulled it on. It wasn't your typical black leather jacket, it was simple, no fancy chrome buckles or zippers. All the metalwork was matte black, brushed even. He stretched his shoulders a bit to get a feel for it and smirked slightly.

“Yeah...I like this, Tony. How's it look?" Bucky asked nervously. "Too much?"

Tony smirked and shook his head, “Nah...looks real good on you, James."

Bucky nodded and shrugged a bit, "Not too dangerous looking?" He arched a nervous brow at the genius.

Tony outright laughed and shook his head, "Barnes, you look like an ex-assassin in civvies…relax. I think you look pretty sexy?" 

Bucky grinned, of course he would phrase that as a question instead of a statement. The soldier shook his head gently and sighed, "I'm not looking to freak him out or nothin'. Just wanna look like myself I guess?"

Tony smiled softly then, "You look great, Barnes. Relax. He's just going to be happy to see your face." 

Bucky nodded gently and not a moment later, Jarvis was notifying them that Kevin-Tony’s hair stylist-was there. After a bit of a discussion as to what Bucky wanted to have done with his hair, they decided on only a slight trim. 

After Kevin had left, Bucky and Tony took up a couple of seats in the kitchenette and grabbed a bite to eat for lunch. Tony sighed deeply and kept glancing up at the soldier. Bucky sighed, “Tony...leave it alone…"

Tony huffed, "Why wouldn't you shave? Or at the very least, cut off more than an inch of that mop."

Bucky chuckled softly, "I kind of like a bit of scruff, so sue me. And the hair?" Bucky ran his metal fingers through it gently and grinned. "Kinda' think I look all bad boy with it." 

Tony laughed and shook his head, "Course you do, Barnes." 

Bucky chuckled softly before going back to his lunch. They chatted for a little while before Bucky decided it was time to leave. "Alright, I'll have everything sent over to Steve's place when you give me the okay. Sound good?" Tony asked.

Bucky nodded, "Sounds good, Stark. I'd better get going then."

Tony sighed, “Okay…just...one last thing. Come downstairs with me."

Bucky nodded before he'd followed the genius into the elevator. Tony instructed Jarvis to take them to the garage and moments later…well, there they were; standing in front of Tony's personal collection of cars.

"Can't very well have you walking around everywhere or taking the bus…so I thought you'd like your own set of wheels. How do you feel about a bike?" Tony asked with a grin as he started towards the far side of the garage. 

Bucky stopped dead as they came towards a gorgeous Harley. “Tony…I-I don't need anything like that-really. You don't need to give me a bike,” He said hastily.

Tony chuckled and shook his head, "No, I know I don't _need_ to do anything. But I'm gonna’. Keys are in the ignition, shoot me a text or call or whatever when you want your stuff brought over." 

He started walking back towards the elevator then and Bucky turned to look after the genius as he went. "Thank you, Tony…I mean it. Thank you," He murmured.

Tony just smiled, his back still to the soldier, "Don't mention it, James. I'll see you around."

Bucky nodded gently and watched as Tony stepped into the elevator and turned to face the soldier once more, giving him a gentle smile, "Go get him."

Bucky couldn't help the nervous grin that took over and he shook his head and watched as the doors to the elevator closed. He sighed deeply and after a moment, turned back towards the motorcycle. 

Striding over to it, he climbed on and couldn't help grinning as he turned the key. It roared to life and he smirked to himself, shaking his head in amusement. "Alright then…guess I'd better get a move on,” He murmured.

A little over an hour later Bucky pulled up to Steve's house. He was careful to shut the bike off and walk it up the driveway, tucking it in at the side of the house. He pocketed the keys and made sure it was hidden from view before he resumed his stalking of one Steven Grant Rogers. He didn't feel like knocking on the door and just saying hello was going to cut it at this point, however.

 

Steve sighed softly as he busied himself in the kitchen, tidying up the dishes. He pulled the stopper in the sink and watched as the water slowly started to drain before he quietly washed his hands. His mind felt as though it were thousands of miles away at the moment and he found himself staring into the sink at nothing. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Bucky. He was worried. He hadn't felt the man's presence at all that day and it was already nearing six o-clock. He wondered if he had left for good this time and the thought of Bucky leaving was just too much for him to handle. 

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. Not a moment later, he felt that familiar prickling sensation at the back of his neck and he straightened up, ready to turn around when he suddenly felt hands come to grasp his shoulders, metal and flesh alike. 

His whole body went lax as he felt warm breath against the back of his neck and an equally warm body press gently up against him. “ _Bucky-_ " He breathed, his body starting to tremble. 

" _Oh Stevie_ ," Bucky murmured against him, his lips gently ghosting against the shell of the blonde's ear.

Steve's breath caught in the back of his throat and the blonde struggled to keep himself upright. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm so sorry, baby doll," Bucky murmured against his ear. 

That was it, it was like all of his walls just came crashing down around him. Steve nearly collapsed, his hands uselessly clutching at the counter top. Bucky caught him just in time and carefully turned the blonde around. 

"Steve, _Stevie-_ hey, baby, you're okay," Bucky tried. 

His hands were running up and down the blonde's arms as he tried to keep him upright. He was looking into the blonde’s gorgeously blue eyes as they filled with tears. Steve was shaking badly now but he was able to stand again on his own as he gazed back into Bucky’s deep brown orbs.

" _Bucky_ ," He nearly whimpered and something inside the brunette snapped. 

He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close, his flesh and blood hand moving to cradle the back of his head, his fingers caressing through the blonde's locks. "I'm here, baby. I'm here. I'm never gonna' let you go again. I'm never gonna' leave you again. I'm so sorry, Stevie," Bucky whispered into the crook of the blonde's neck as he held him tightly.

Steve made a broken little sound in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s middle and held him tight. Bucky cooed reassurances against his neck, caressing his back and his hair in an attempt to calm him. 

Steve was whimpering softly, tears flowing freely now and Bucky did whatever he could to calm the blonde, rocking him gently against him. “ _Bucky-_ " Steve whimpered. "I'm _so sorry_ …it was all my fault. _I let_ - _I couldn't reach you_ -" Steve sobbed.

" _No_. No, Stevie," Bucky breathed as he pulled back to grasp the blonde's face, cupping it in both of his hands. 

He looked deep into those baby blues. “No, Stevie. It wasn't your fault. If you had tried any harder, we both would have fallen and just…" He choked back a sob of his own and shook his head. "I couldn't live with myself if they had gotten to you too," Bucky told him firmly.

Steve trembled against him, his eyes flickering towards the metal hand holding his cheek before his hands were moving to grasp the front of Bucky's jacket tightly. "No more apologies," Bucky whispered, resting his forehead against the blonde’s and simply gazing into his friend’s eyes. 

Steve reluctantly nodded, "Same goes for you, Buck. No more apologies.” He whispered. 

Bucky nodded gently, his thumbs caressing the man's cheeks, wiping away the blonde's tears. They stayed like that for a little while, just staring into each other's eyes, unable to look away. 

“You’re really here," Steve whispered.

Bucky smiled gently, "Yeah, baby. It’s me, I’m here." 

Steve closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, just trying to even out his breathing, "How much do you remember?" 

Bucky smiled gently at the blonde, "A lot…I remember us as kids, our families, back before the War…" He fought back tears of his own then and Steve's gaze softened. 

"It's okay Buck,” Steve reassured. 

Bucky nodded gently, “I...I remember when you saved me from Zola’s lab…the train." 

He shook his head then and Steve gripped his jacket tighter, "We're here, Bucky. We're okay." 

"Some of it is still jumbled, just like pictures or flashes, but I remember feelings," Bucky told him, his face now moving to tuck itself into the crook of Steve's neck.

Steve nodded gently and leaned in a little closer, his lips gently ghosting against the brunette's ear. 

"I remember loving you…" Bucky confessed and Steve couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at that little admission. ”I do, you know. Love you, I mean,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve let a soft noise escape his lips and Bucky glanced up into the blonde's eyes as he pulled back slightly. "I love you, Buck. More than anything," Steve breathed and Bucky couldn't wait any longer. 

He closed the small distance between them and kissed the blonde. Their lips pressing gently against one another's in such a soft kiss. Steve melted against him, his hands slowly unclenching from the leather jacket Bucky wore. They moved then, one to cup the side of the brunette's neck, the other cradling his head, winding his fingers in his long dark locks. 

Bucky groaned softly and allowed his metal hand to slide down and rest on the blonde's hip, just holding him, while his flesh and blood hand gently caressed the blonde's neck. Steve was unable to contain his trembling as Bucky parted his lips and allowed his tongue to ghost across Steve's bottom lip. 

Steve held back a whimper and parted his lips and Bucky dove in, deepening the kiss with ease. Steve tilted his head slightly to give the brunette more access and Steve found his lover's hand tightening against his hip just the barest amount. 

He could feel the slight tremble in the brunette pressing against him and Steve wanted to reassure him, so he did the only thing he could think of; he slipped his own tongue gently against Bucky's and the brunette's breathing hitched. 

Emboldened, Steve kissed him back deeper, harder, even though he was still trembling slightly himself. Bucky shifted his hips, slotting his thigh in between the blonde’s and as he hiked his knee just so, Steve gasped out in surprise as Bucky's thigh pressed insistently against the growing hardness between his legs. 

Bucky broke the kiss and buried his face against Steve's neck, kissing along the tender flesh there. " _Bucky_ ," Steve practically whimpered, his hands coming up to caress the brunette's chest, pushing open the jacket a little to get at his shirt. 

“ _Stevie_...baby doll… _fuck,_ I've missed you. I don't know how I could have ever forgotten you. Fuck- _baby_ ," Bucky groaned. "I'm _so fuckin' sorr_ -" 

Steve hushed him with a kiss, tongue slipping past the brunette's lips to deepen it. Bucky moaned against his lips and couldn't help pressing his own hard-on against the blonde's hip in an attempt to gain some friction. 

Steve gasped out into his mouth and Bucky started to pull away, dragging him away from the counter. "I _need_ you, baby. _Please_ …I need to see you, _I can't_ ," Bucky breathed as panic started to take hold.

The brunette dragged his lover backwards out of the kitchen and Steve followed him quickly. They tripped over one another in their haste, trying to keep kissing and touching each other in any way they could. By the time they got up the stairs, they were laughing breathlessly as they stumbled into Steve's bedroom. 

“ _Buck-_ " Steve nearly whined as he pushed the jacket off of Bucky's shoulders. 

Bucky shrugged it off and cast it across the room, hearing it thump against the top of the dresser. Steve's hands were immediately on him, splaying wide against his chest and down his stomach. Bucky was breathing harder now and Steve kissed him deeply as he reached for the hem of his shirt. 

Bucky stopped him with a gentle hand and Steve broke the kiss. "Let me get you undressed, baby. Please, I gotta' see you, doll," Bucky murmured, reaching for the bottom of Steve's t-shirt. 

Steve nodded, his cheeks going a little pink as the brunette lifted his shirt and pushed it up over his head, tossing it carelessly aside. With Steve's chest bared to him, Bucky groaned at the sight. Both hands were soon caressing the soft flesh of his stomach. 

Steve inhaled sharply at the first contact of metal against his heated skin and Bucky withdrew his metal hand as if he’d been burned. Steve grasped his hand firmly and drew it back to his chest. "It's okay, Buck. ‘M sorry, ’s just a little cold," Steve told him and Bucky nodded, carefully splaying both hands against his heated flesh once more.

Steve trembled a little as goosebumps rose up across his body and Bucky leaned in to kiss him once again. Steve's hands wound themselves in the brunette's hair, not pulling or tugging at all, just caressing. Bucky broke free of the kiss to kiss down along the blonde's jaw and further down his neck, kissing and licking at the tender flesh of his throat. 

Steve whimpered softly when he felt Bucky's hands at his belt, unbuckling it before getting a hold of the zipper and button. Soon he was urging Steve backwards towards the bed and he gently lowered him against the sheets. Steve allowed the brunette to tug his jeans and briefs down easily, lifting his hips to help. 

When Bucky kept his gaze averted as he tugged them all the way off, somehow managing to strip him of his socks in the process as well, Steve started to blush even deeper. Bucky stood back up, his gaze sweeping over the blonde's naked body before him. He was still fully clothed himself as he leaned over his lover, resting his hands on the blonde's thighs gently, just stroking his thumbs against the firm flesh of his legs. 

Steve's breath caught as Bucky slowly brought his gaze back up to meet the blonde's. "So _beautiful_ ," Bucky whispered and Steve couldn't help the full body blush take over then. 

Bucky smiled beautifully down at his lover and Steve bit his lower lip as he averted his gaze for a moment. "You going to get naked with me?" He asked and Bucky nodded gently. 

"Yeah, baby…just a sec," Bucky murmured before he pulled away from the bed. 

Steve sat up a little, leaning back on his hands to watch as Bucky unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. He left them sitting open, but made no move to take them off and Steve couldn't help the little pout he made at that. 

Bucky laughed lightly and shook his head before he moved over towards the dresser. He reached under the back of his shirt and pulled out two handguns, laying them gently down on the dresser before he pushed his jeans down a bit and undid a small clasp, pulling out a knife still in its sheath. He laid that down next two his guns and when he glanced over at Steve on the bed he couldn't help shrugging a little as he noticed the incredulous look the blonde was giving him. 

"What?" He asked with a little grin as he bent down and unstrapped his boots, tugging out the two other knives he had stowed away there as well. 

Steve couldn't help but chuckle as the brunette kicked off his boots before striding back towards the bed. Steve watched him quietly before Bucky leaned back over him, still clad in his jeans and t-shirt. Steve reached out for the hem of his shirt once again and Bucky calmly placed his hands against the blonde's. 

"Buck?" Steve asked gently, tilting his head a little in curiosity. 

"I'm sorry doll, I'm just-it ain't exactly pretty," He muttered with a little half-smile.

Steve frowned a little, "Buck, come on…I need to see you- _all of you._ ” The blonde told him. 

Bucky sighed and nodded, giving the blonde the okay. Steve gently lifted the shirt up and over his head and Bucky raised his arms to help him. He cast the shirt aside and calmly looked over the brunette's sculpted chest. 

His breath caught in the back of his throat and he quickly glanced up to meet Bucky's gaze for a moment. The brunette had his eyes closed. Steve reached out, wanting to touch, caress, to soothe the man he loved. 

The scarring around the metal shoulder was pink and white, raised angry flesh that looked like jagged lines drawn in the sand. He frowned deeply and tentatively reached out but stopped himself short, glancing up at the brunette once again. “Bucky..." Steve whispered and the brunette opened his eyes before meeting his gaze. 

"I told you, baby," Bucky whispered, averting his gaze once again. 

He made to pull back but Steve quickly shook his head. "You're beautiful, Bucky. _So beautiful_. _God…_ if I ever get my hands on the people that did this to you-" Steve grated, his hand moving to caress the brunette's cheek gently. 

Bucky cut him off with a nervous strained laugh, "Beat you to it, m'afraid." 

Steve's face softened and he nodded a little. ”Can I?" He asked timidly. 

Bucky nodded and looked away, focusing on a spot on the bed. The blonde reached out to caress the mottled flesh where metal met skin and Bucky visibly shuddered. "Does it hurt?" Steve asked quietly. 

Bucky shook his head, "You touchin' it doesn't hurt. But it aches…deep down." 

Steve nodded and leaned in closer, pressing a kiss along the seam where metal met flesh. Bucky couldn't help shuddering under his lover's soft kisses and he closed his eyes, turning away from the blonde. 

"I love you, Bucky. I love you _so damn much_ …" Steve murmured, kissing along his scars.

Bucky smiled nervously, reaching up with his flesh and blood hand to caress the blonde's cheek, "I love you too, Stevie."

Steve smiled beautifully up at his lover and leaned up to place a kiss to his lover's lips. Bucky closed his eyes and melted against the blonde, returning the kiss eagerly. Steve's hands moved up to caress the sides of the brunette's neck as he depended the kiss and soon his hands were moving down the man’s chest, along his abs and around to his sides.

His fingers dipped into the hem of the brunette’s jeans and briefs and slowly he started to push them down. Soon he had managed to get the brunette undressed fully and Bucky started pressing soft, wet kisses down the length of the blonde’s neck, down his chest and further still.

Steve’s breathing was laboured and he struggled to keep his composure as Bucky settled between his legs, his hands sliding along his thighs. Steve couldn’t help spreading his legs a little when Bucky gently tried to put a little pressure against his knees. 

Steve’s cheeks were flushed as the brunette slid his flesh and blood hand along his abs before gently caressing the blonde’s cock. Steve gasped out, biting his lower lip hard as he met his lover’s gaze. Bucky smiled up at him reassuringly, grasping the blonde’s length firmly in his hand. 

He slowly gave him a couple of strokes that had Steve letting out a little stuttering series of moans before he let go and slipped his hand a little lower. Steve was trembling against him now, biting his lower lip hard as the brunette gently fondled his balls before slipping down a little further.

“Buck-“ Steve breathed, his cheeks burning as the brunette’s fingertips slipped between his cheeks just so.

Bucky smiled softly up at him. “You’re beautiful, Steve. God…I missed you so much-tell me what you want, baby,” Bucky murmured, leaning up to kiss the blonde’s lips tenderly. 

Steve kissed him back chastely before Bucky was pulling away a little more to meet his gaze. “I want you, Buck. I want you to make love to me,” He breathed, still trembling against his lover.

Bucky groaned softly and nodded, “Yeah, baby. I’ve got you.” He murmured, leaning in to kiss his lover once more. 

Steve kissed him back deeply, his hands coming up to caress the brunette’s chest and down his abs. Soon Steve was reaching for his bedside drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube. It looked as if it hadn’t ever been used. The blonde pushed it into Bucky’s metal hand and the brunette took it, breaking the kiss and glancing down at the little bottle. 

He studied it for a moment before he smiled and sat back on his heels a bit. “I-It’s been a while,” Steve admitted lowly, drawing his lower lip firmly between his teeth.

Bucky smiled at the confession and ran a soothing hand along the blonde’s side. “I’ll take care of you, Stevie. Don’t you worry,” He insisted as he spread the blonde’s legs a little more.

Steve blushed deeply when he heard the bottle of lube open and soon he felt slick fingers slipping between his legs. His breathing hitched and Bucky bit his lower lip as he circled his lover’s pert hole. Steve tried desperately to relax himself as he felt the first little push of the brunette’s fingertip. 

And it wasn’t long before the blonde was moaning and writhing beneath his lover and Bucky leaned over him, kissing him deeply. The blonde’s hands wound themselves tightly in his lover’s hair and Bucky let out a soft groan when he tugged just a bit. 

“C’mon Buck…I’m ready, please, baby. I’m ready,” He whimpered against the brunette’s lips.

Bucky groaned and nipped at the blonde’s lower lip, tugging at it roughly before he was removing his fingers. Steve mewled softly at the loss and he spread his legs a little more, only to suddenly push Bucky back. The brunette was a little surprised and he looked to his lover for reassurance. 

Steve was panting harshly and looking at him with such a hunger in his eyes that Bucky felt absolutely powerless to deny him. Not now, _not ever_. He let himself be guided onto his back and soon the blonde was straddling him. Steve caressed down the length of the brunette’s chest, raking his nails along the man’s flesh just a little. 

Bucky groaned at the sting and shifted his hips and slowly Steve was reaching to caress the brunette’s hard length. “ _Steve-_ ” Bucky breathed, biting his lower lip hard. 

“You want me?” Steve whispered, reaching for the bottle of lube. He coated his palm with it before giving his lover a couple of firm strokes to slick him up. 

Bucky groaned and nodded, licking his lips as he lifted his hips in an attempt to get some friction. “Y-yeah, Stevie. Yeah, doll. I want you so fuckin’ bad,” He gasped.

Steve trembled hard and lifted his hips, guiding his lover’s cock to his slick entrance. He breathed slowly for a moment before he met his lover’s gaze and steadily began to lower himself down onto his cock. 

Bucky inhaled sharply the moment his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle into his lover’s body, sinking deeper and deeper into his warmth. Steve let out such a beautiful almost pained cry as he took his lover as deep as he could as fast as he dared. His ass coming to rest flush against the brunette’s pelvis. 

“ _Oh_ -“ Steve gasped, his brows furrowing as his body felt the unbelievable stretch. 

His lips were parted, his eyelids heavy and he couldn’t help the broken little whimper that escaped him. Bucky was swearing under his breath and he groaned loudly as his hands came up to grasp the blonde’s hips tightly. 

“ _Oh God-_ “ Bucky choked, trying to keep still for his lover. 

He didn’t want to try and move before he was ready. He wasn’t exactly a small guy. Steve was trembling in his grasp and he rest his hands against the brunette’s chest, bracing himself as he took a few deep, albeit shaky breaths. “You feel _so good_ , Buck-“ He gasped, whimpering desperately as he tried to rock his hips just a little.

Bucky choked on a breath as his lover shifted his hips, his grip tightening ever so slightly against his hips. “You don’t know how good you feel, baby. You don’t know what you do to me- _God,_ you’re so hot and tight-“ Bucky breathed, his face pinched up in pleasure, his jaw slack as he panted harshly into the air of the bedroom.

Steve trembled harder as he started rocking his hips a little more and soon that wasn’t enough. He began to raise and lower himself upon the brunette’s cock, taking him in as deep as possible over and over again. 

At first it was a slow, steady pace, but it quickly grew faster and harder. Their mingling breaths, soft moans and the sound of skin meeting skin filled the room. Steve cried out, his hips bucking when he felt the brunette’s hand wrap around his cock suddenly, stroking him firmly from base to tip, smearing the absurd amount of pre-come that had gathered there against the slit.

“Come for me, Stevie. I want to see your pretty face when you come-c’mon baby-“ Bucky gasped, thrusting his hips up into his lover as he seated himself fully once again.

He stroked his lover hard and fast, twisting his wrist on every upward stroke as he reached the tip, slipping his thumb against the dripping head. Steve practically keened, his hips jerking as he ground himself down hard onto his lover’s cock and started to come hard. 

He shouted, his entire body going taught as his hot come coated Bucky’s fingertips as he stroked him through it. Bucky choked back a soft cry of his own as he gripped the blonde’s hip with his metal hand a little firmer, thrusting up into his gorgeously warm and deliciously tight heat harder than before. 

It didn’t take long for the brunette to follow his lover, coming hard buried deep inside of his welcoming body. Steve’s hands clutched Bucky’s shoulders and soon he was practically collapsing on top of the brunette, seeking out his lips in a heated kiss as they rode out their orgasms together. 

Bucky moaned softly against the blonde’s lips, slipping his tongue along the blonde’s. Steve kissed him back, slow and deep and only somewhat lazy and soon their hands were roaming all over each other once more, caressing soothing, just touching in any way they possibly could.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Steve breathed over and over again, gasping as Bucky nipped at his lower lip. 

“I love you too, Stevie… _more than anythin_ ’. I’ll never let you go again, I swear. Never going to leave your side, baby,” Bucky consoled, caressing up the length of the blonde’s back. 

Steve whimpered and cupped his lover’s face, stroking across his cheeks as he kissed him again and again. “I’m not going anywhere either, Buck. I’ll never let you go,” Steve insisted as tears welled up in his eyes.

Bucky nodded against his lips and kissed him passionately. After a little while they managed to untangle from one another and get themselves cleaned up, albeit a little reluctantly and soon they were curled up under the blankets together. 

Bucky was on his back with the blonde curled up practically half on top of him. The brunette gently caressed his lover’s hair while the blonde traced invisible patterns against the man’s chest and then moved to caress the scarring around his lover’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here, Bucky…” Steve whispered against his heated skin.

Bucky smiled and squeezed the blonde a little tighter against him, kissing his temple gently, “I’m here, baby. And I ain’t ever leavin’ you.” 

Steve smiled and closed his eyes, kissing his lover’s chest. “Love you, Buck,” Steve whispered.

Bucky just smiled, closing his eyes as he let out a deep breath, the knot in his chest finally releasing. “I love you too, Stevie,” He murmured, a tear escaping and slipping down his cheek before it disappeared into the blonde’s golden hair.


End file.
